<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ultimate Losers // Non-Despair AU by matchaamochii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600274">The Ultimate Losers // Non-Despair AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii'>matchaamochii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Kokichi Oma Works at 7-11, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Nagito Komaeda gets Therapy, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Shuichi Saihara Gets Therapy, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, They both need therapy tbh, Tokomaru, all though they still got pain bois, fricc despair amirite, oumasai, rantaro is a theater kid, sorry komaeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultimate Talents aren't a thing, Komaeda and Saihara have mental breakdowns 24/7, and Oma is the ultimate 7-11 Cashier.<br/>Well not really since Ultimate Talents aren't a thing but you get the point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Platonic Fujisaki Chihiro/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hinata is out of character, I know... I can't write him for my life lmao-<br/>So is Komaeda but for him there is a good reason why-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>MrRich: naegi</p><p> </p><p>MrRich: naegi</p><p> </p><p>MrRich: naegi</p><p> </p><p>Tellemnaegi: omg what?</p><p> </p><p>MrRich: i lost a ten dollar bill</p><p> </p><p>Tellemnaegi:omfg</p><p> </p><p>MrRich: What?</p><p> </p><p>Tellemnaegi: good night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Komaeda sat on the floor of his apartment’s living room with his laptop nearby. He couldn’t seem to concentrate on his work. His head was hurting more than usual and he desperately wanted to snap, but he had a conference call soon. With shaking hands, he grabbed his phone and called the  person he knew the most.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang for what felt like eternities before a voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, you’ve reached Hinata Hajime,” Komaeda heard from the other line.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, hi…” Komaeda replied anxiously. The last time he had a proper conversation with Hinata  his mental state was awful, and he practically scared Hinata away out of his pure insanity.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, this is  Komaeda…” Komaeda fidgeted with the sleeves of his olive green coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Komaeda…” Hinata sounded as if he didn’t know anyone name komaeda, and to be fair, he didn’t remember anyone with that name.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… Oh! Uh, Komaeda Nagito..?” Hinata finally replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Komaeda felt his heart break a little inside at the sheer disappointment from his old peer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Please don’t hang up… I know I wasn’t in a good state of mind at all back then, and I’m still not perfect… But I swear I’ve changed a lot. I have a therapist too!” Komaeda quickly assured.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you sound more, well, human I guess,” Hinata replied with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but you’re the only person I really know… And I just-” Komaeda started to break down while speaking. To his surprise, Hinata began to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, just say what you want to say,” Hinata said steadily.</p><p> </p><p>Through tears, Komaeda began talking.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just… I feel so awful. I’m such a bad person. I thought that the only people who mattered…” Komaeda paused to let out a sad whimper. “Were people who were talented, or who were born with skills… And I treated everyone else like garbage… For so long…” Komaeda breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Komaeda, just say what you want to say whenever your ready,” Komaeda twirled his fluffy white hair with his index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I....” Komaeda released a sad laugh. “I look so… Pathetic right now.” Komaeda said wiping tears off of his pale face.</p><p> </p><p>“But I really hurt you, didn’t I? And so many others… And I just… I want to die,” Komaeda finally explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Komaeda…” Hinata replied sadly. “You really changed huh..?” Komaeda’s phone buzzed. Hinata sent his location.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over, Komaeda. We can catch up, and you sound like you really need a hug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Komaeda whispered softly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And here Komaeda was, driving over to the person who should hate him most, so they could help him. <em> ‘I really am worthless’ </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ultimate 7-11 Cashier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of this was supposed to be on the first chapter but didn't load for some reason, so here we go, some of this is prequel to the first chapter, the rest takes place afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fujisaki yawned while he stared at his laptop. The time was incredibly late at night, his room was barely lit, the computer being the only thing to illuminate the room. He was waiting for his test player, Nanami, to give him feedback. Fujisaki was a programmer, but he also successfully made very popular video games. He finally finished her project that his fans had been so excited for, and Nanami had been playing the game through to find any errors. Nanami worked with Fujisaki on the creative department of the games, as well as being the bug tester. When Nanami had first offered to help out, Fujisaki had no clue he would become one of her best friends, but it was a pleasant surprise. The always split the income from the games they made together. Fujisaki looked around his room. There were clothes all over the floor, the whole room was just a big mess. It had a stuffy atmosphere that Fujisaki couldn’t say he enjoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, a buzz sounded from his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nanami &lt;3: </b>
  <span>no errors!! You’ve gotten so good at this! It was a super fun play too :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fujisaki&lt;333: </b>
  <span>oh great! Tysm nanami!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fujisaki and Nanami quickly finished their conversation, before Fujisaki hit the hay sack.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am we sell the pizza cooked or uncooked, but you can’t have only one slice,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not!? It wouldn’t be hard at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of it like this ma’am, we don’t usually sell single slices, so nobody else would want the other slices, and they would go to waste,” Ouma exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m still paying for it, so you’ll still get the money,” Ouma sighed and typed up a number on the phone next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi this is Ouma Kokichi, this lady wants to speak with the manager,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said that! I just want the pizza slice-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I want the manager to speak with this lady,” Ouma corrected before slamming the phone back down into its slot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to the pizza place, this is a 7-11 ma’am.” We’re Ouma’s last words before his shift ended. He pulled out his phone to text his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With that being said, unless anyone has evidence to counter, this case is closed, and our culprit is Miara Chimari,” Saihara finally said. The conference room went silent for a while before everyone simply nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job Saihara!” One of his  co-workers exclaimed enthusiastically. Saihara immediately got embarrassed, realizing how accommodating he had sounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm-i-It’s not a big deal…” he muttered nervously. He picked up his brief case and began walking towards his car. It was heavily raining outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bzz!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara opened up his phone a noticed a text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: Hiii shumai :)))))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shumai &lt;3: Hey Ouma</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: There was this crazy lady at work, she wanted ONE slice of the pizza! I said we don’t do that at 7-11 but she wouldn’t stop insisting! So I got the manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shumai &lt;3: Sounds like quite the story haha. Anyway i thought you would want to know, I solved Miara’s case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: omg really yes finally she’s gone omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shumai &lt;3: Yeah, sorry about what you had to go through :( But I showed all the evidence and now the case is closed ^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: YES SHE’S GONE MY LIFE IS IMMEDIATELY 800000x BETTER!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shumai &lt;3: haha, that’s good. I need to drive home now tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: kk bye shumaiiii &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara couldn’t say he was exactly used to having a friend who flirted with him so much. It kind of made his stomach feel queasy, and yet he didn’t hate it one bit. Shuichi turned on his car, placing his briefcase in the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mAkOtOOO!” Without a doubt, that was Fukawa. Makoto turned to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Fukawa?” Makoto said groggily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would Komaru want for her birthday?” Fukawa said, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know… She likes cute things, but I can’t really help beyond that much…” Makoto scratched his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re just so helpful aren’t you?” Fukawa said both nervously and sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto rolled his eyes before going right back to sleep. Just then he realized his phone was buzzing like mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>----</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko: mukuro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikusaba: before you ask, no I will not be in your tiktok.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko: first of all, fuck you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko: second of all, that wasn’t what i was asking</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikusaba: Ok, what’s up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko: ok so i had this crazy dream where I got some kids to kill each other</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikusaba: wtf is wrong with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Junko: omg mukuro u know i would never. It was just a dreeeaaammm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ikusaba: ok.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enoshima looked at the clock in her room, analyzing the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>4am.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched, brushed through her hair and put on a fashionable outfit. She had a modeling campaign soon, and needed to get ready. She washed off her face, drying it with a face cloth, before applying her usual large amount of makeup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mikan!” Mioda ran towards the timid girl holding an oversized bouquet. Tsumiki turned around and looked at the bouquet with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go out with me?” Ibuki asked cheerfully. Tsumiki’s face went bright red as she began trembling a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- oh- I mean yes- I mean please!” She answered. Ibuki gave her friend-</span>
  <em>
    <span>What would you call a friend you’re now going out with? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The bouquet and they shared a warm embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara sat around, doing nothing important, when he heard his phone buzz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: shumai u have therapy in 10 mins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shumai &lt;3: wait what? I thought it was wednesday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouma: haha i lied. It’s in 5 minutes now hurry up it’s thursday shumai</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how strange it was to have a friend who would remind you about therapy. Saihara got up and went to his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, once he was there, he signed in, and had to wait in the waiting room. And as usual, there was someone he went to talk to while waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was getting worried my therapy buddy wouldn’t be here!” Saihara laughed at the other boy’s remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I thought it was wednesday. My friend had to remind me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I haven’t forgotten before! Anyway, how are you Saihara?” Saihara took a moment to think before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I guess pretty average,” Saihara replied with a chuckle. “How are you?” The other boy laughed a bit before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not too good, to be honest with you. I had a mental breakdown yesterday, almost snapped, called someone who probably hated me because they were the only person I knew, missed my conference call visiting their house because for some reason they helped me, honestly a long story…” Saihara was quick to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you two are friends again, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… But I think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saihara gave the other boy a note with his phone number on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want to talk you can talk to me, I’m your friend,” Saihara smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks Saihara…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Komaeda Nagito,” Someone from the front desk called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta go Saihara, see ya later!” He said happily before going over to the back room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ((This chapter is chatfic based))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this one is a chatfic, I'm posting another chapter today that isn't incase you don't like chatfic &lt;3</p><p>SPOILERS FOR THE ENTIRE GODDAMN FRANCHISE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>Akamatsu: Hiii Saiharaaaaaa</p><p>Saihara: hi akamatsu</p><p>Akamatsu: so ur like emo right?</p><p>Saihara: uh what?</p><p>Akamatsu: like you listen to like mcr and p!atd right?</p><p>Saihara: I mean I do, but I’m not emo…</p><p>Akamatsu: ok, I did a piano cover for LA Devotee, and I need vocals.</p><p>Saihara: don’t tell me your saying what I think your saying</p><p>Akamatsu: can u sing for me pleeaasseeee ;(</p><p>Saihara: akamatsu i literally sound like a 13 year old girl</p><p>Akamatsu: sounds about right, but i still don’t take back what i said.</p><p>Saihara: akamatsu. i  can’t sing.</p><p>Akamatsu: pfft</p><p>Akamatsu Sent Attachment saiharasingingwhilegettingready.mp3</p><p>Saihara: ok now im so embarrassed i want to die ty</p><p>Akamatsu: saihara pleeeaasee ;(</p><p>Saihara: why me? I’m sure Harukawa would do it for you</p><p>Akamatsu: maki’s probs sick of my bs by now lol</p><p>Saihara:  momota.</p><p>Akamatsu: saihara.</p><p>Saihara: fine…</p><p>Akamatsu: YES FINALLY OMFG WOOOO</p><p>Saihara: :(</p><p>“Why the hell did I accept that..”</p><p>((Yes, I go by the japanese voices. Saihara is voiced by a female, and therefor sounds like a girl lmao- He’s voiced by Megumi Hayashibara, who sings frequently.You can look her up on YT to find some videos))</p><p>---</p><p>Snapchat</p><p>Enoshima added 48 people to the group chat</p><p>Ikusaba: who tf are all of these people junko</p><p>Enoshima: the people from that dream i had!!!</p><p>Ikusaba: ok now im rlly fking scared.</p><p>Hinata: im confused?? Who are you??</p><p>Enoshima: im junko enoshima</p><p>Hinata: like the model?</p><p>Enoshima: fuck yeah! Anyway, last night i had a dream where I had 16 kids kill eachother, it was rlly messed up. What was worse is i died at the end and for some unexplained reason people continued my ‘legacy’ it was rlly fing weird. I also killed mukuro lmao. Oh right then the second time it happened you were one of those kids. That time was just a simulation tho. Then it happened again when some random cosplay girl did it again and some other kid called shuichi ended it all and so it never happened again.</p><p>Hinata: ok wtf</p><p>Shirogane: wait what??</p><p>Enoshima: omg cosplay girl hiii</p><p>Shirogane: wait are you really junko enoshima??</p><p>Enoshima: no joke here i can send you guys a snap.</p><p>Shirogane: omg im a big fan but im also rlly concerned about that dream</p><p>Enoshima: im confused too dw about it hun<br/>Hinata: wait so you remembered all of our names from that dream and made a groupchat out of us?</p><p>Ikusaba: jackpot.</p><p>Hinata: that’s odd</p><p>Ouma: stfu im sleeping</p><p>Ouma: oh shit i thought this was somebody else oops</p><p>Ouma: who tf are yall anyway</p><p>Ikusaba: read above</p><p>Ouma: K.</p><p>Ouma: wtf</p><p>Enoshima: You died in that dream! You sacrificed yourself!</p><p>Ouma: i-</p><p>Saihara: wtf i-</p><p>Enoshima: oMFG iT’s YOUU!!! You ended my whole career!</p><p>Saihara: i know but what-</p><p>Ouma: hiii shumai :)</p><p>Saihara: oh shit how many people are here.</p><p>Enoshima: a lot.</p><p>Enoshima: Ooh! I heard  u were gonna sing for famous piano girl!</p><p>Saihara: who?</p><p>Enoshima: You!</p><p>Saihara: who told you that?</p><p>Ouma: oMG bAHAHAHHAHA YOU’RE GOnnA siNG</p><p>Hinata: I don’t know, I find that admirable.</p><p>Enoshima: hell yeah! Piano chick told me, she also said your pretty damn good at it</p><p>Ikusaba: I’m shocked you guys aren’t leaving</p><p>Hinata: My life is boring. I’m just ordinary, ya know? This spices things up a bit.</p><p>Ouma: omfg i wish my life was boring</p><p>Saihara: You work at 7-11, what about that isn’t boring..?</p><p>Enoshima: woah yall actually know eachother</p><p>Enoshima: now im kinda scared too tbh</p><p>Ikusaba: You weren’t before?</p><p>Enoshima: nah not really</p><p>Naegi: Uhm, what’s this..?</p><p>Enoshima: NO THAT’S WRONG</p><p>Naegi: wtf</p><p>Saihara: just read above</p><p>Naegi: oh</p><p>Naegi: i had that dream too</p><p>Enoshima: OMFG YES</p><p>Naegi: It wasn’t enjoyable but it was odd</p><p>Enoshima: yeah i mean i died</p><p>Naegi: im surprised i didn’t</p><p>Ouma: So yall psychic orrr….</p><p>Enoshima: YAS QUEEN.</p><p>Maizono: I’m psychic! </p><p>Naegi: you framed me for murder</p><p>Maizono: what</p><p>Maizono: oh that’s a weird dream</p><p>Kuwata: omg i had that dream too</p><p>Maizono: ok wtf</p><p>Kuwata: maizono tried to kill me</p><p>Maizono: dOublE WTF</p><p>Kuwata: yeah, then you stabbed yourself but I got blamed because it was in makoto’s bathroom because you tried to frame him for murder and there aren’t security cameras in the bathroom</p><p>Maizono: im a snake</p><p>Kuwata: yes you are</p><p>Kuwata: and you wrote my name on the wall with blood also to blame me</p><p>Maizono: damn</p><p>Maizono: good to know that’s not a good murder plan</p><p>Kuwata: um</p><p>Saihara: wtf</p><p>Ouma: did i kill someone??</p><p>Enoshima: no not really</p><p>Enoshima: you asked some guy momota to kill you in a super complicated way and cosplay girl couldn’t figure out who died and everyone thought you were the one who killed momota, but then saihara figured that shit out and momota was exposed.</p><p>Shirogane: that’s sad</p><p>Enoshima: yeah he did all that because he wanted you to not be able to figure it out and then that would end the killing game</p><p>Shirogane: i-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Theater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS<br/>Implied Abuse<br/>Attempted Suicide (In a dream Don't worry haha)</p><p>It doesn't seem like it right now, but as I write more chapters for this the meaning behind it is that No matter what you've been through, there's always someone you can reach out to.</p><p>Imagine the Piano melody of The Gentle Zephyr by Micheal Shen. Such a light melody that holds so much meaning. The rhythm symbolizes so much that one cannot put into words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ouma heard the door open.</p><p>“Nonononono....”</p><p>He rushed to his bedroom door to lock it. He knew it wasn’t going to hold up very well, but it would buy some time.</p><p>“Go away Miara!” He yelled through tears, slamming his back onto the old mahogany door.</p><p>“Ouma…” The voice was feminine, but not similar to Miara’s at all. It’s a girl… But it’s not Miara…</p><p>“It’s just Saihara. Take your time,” The feminine voice said calmly.</p><p>Oh, not a girl, whoops.</p><p>Ouma threw the door open and wrapped his arms around Saihara, who returned the embrace. Saihara could feel the small boy shaking in his arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, I got her arrested, remember..?” Saihara whispered.</p><p>“I know… I just forgot and-” Ouma’s grip tightened. “I’m looking pretty weak right now, huh..?”</p><p>“No, Ouma, It’s okay. It’s not like you’ve never walked in on me bawling my eyes out…” Ouma then remembered hearing Saihara’s pained screams when he walked in.</p><p>“Why were you crying..?” Ouma asked.</p><p>“It’s not that important, I have a therapist, remember?” Ouma knew that a therapist doesn’t just fix all your problems, the therapist needs your cooperation, but he wasn’t going to force his friend into saying anything</p><p>“I’m so sorry for coming, I tried calling you and you wouldn’t pick up, and I got really scared…”<br/>Through tears, Ouma slid a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Ooohh? You’re worried about meee?” He said in a teasing voice. Saihara’s face immediately went red, purely from the tone of Ouma’s voice.</p><p>“Well-Uhm- Y-Yes! Of course I was! I was scared you could’ve-” A pang of guilt hit Ouma.</p><p>“Saihara, I’m not leaving any time soon…” Ouma realized he had gone too long being serious.</p><p>“Ya’ can’t get rid of me that easily,” </p><p>---</p><p>Chiaki knocked on her friend's door repetitively. After 10 minutes, she sat at his porch, pulled out her 3ds and started playing Animal Crossing Happy Home Designer. She always gets top points on every house she designs. After about 30 minutes, she was disturbed by a terrorized scream from her friends house. She could barely make out the word their friend had screamed, but she thought that she got it right. </p><p>Chiaki got up and knocked on the door again, this time, being greeted by a very-out-of-breath-and-terrified-Hinata™</p><p>“Ah- Nanami-”</p><p>“Can I come in please?” She said with a small yawn.</p><p>“Yeah, of course…” </p><p> </p><p>They sat on the living room couch beside each other. All Hinata could think of was Komaeda bawling his eyes out beside him.</p><p>“Uhm, did you have a nightmare?” Hinata sighed.</p><p>“Yeah, guess you heard that…”</p><p>“What did Komaeda do that was that terrifying?”</p><p>“He-he…” Hinata stuttered.</p><p>“I knew he was a jerk, but now..?” Nanami said bitterly.</p><p>“He killed himself,” Hinata finally finished. Nanami's eyes widened.</p><p>“I have to call him, what if that was a sign?”</p><p>“Hinata, you haven’t talked  to him in years, i’m sure nothing changed,”</p><p>“No, a lot changed. I talked to him yesterday,” Hinata replied. Nanami tilted her head before finally giving in.</p><p>“Okay, put it on speaker,” Hinata silently nodded before tapping a contact on his phone. The watched it ring, ring, ring, until…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p> Hinata and Nanami both let out a large  sigh of relief. “Uhm, hi..?” He repeated himself.</p><p>“Hey Komaeda,” Hinata finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh… Um, hi, Hinata…” Komaeda replied nervously.</p><p>“I’m here too,” Nanami teased.</p><p>“Nanami..?” Komaeda said, voice wavering.</p><p>“Hi Komaeda,” Nanami replied.</p><p>“Oh god, you must hate me… I’m so sorry, I’m a living disappointment, I should probable just die, please forgive me, or don’t I don’t really deserve it-” His  rambling was cut off.</p><p>“Oh god, is this even Komaeda? Hinata, I think  you called the wrong person,” Nanami’s small voice wasn’t a good match for her teasing words.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, do you need something..?” Komaeda said between heavy breathing.</p><p>“Calm down Komaeda, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Hinata replied.</p><p>“Sorr- Huh..? Why?”</p><p>“I had a dream- Well, nightmare really, I found you, and you were dead…”</p><p>“Did someone murder me?” Hinata sighed before answering.</p><p>“Yeah, you are definitely someone,”</p><p>“Oh…” Is all Hinata got in reply. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to bestow my feelings onto you like that Hinata,”</p><p>“What do you mean bestow your feelings!? Did you actually plan to-” Nanami interrupted before Hinata could continue.</p><p>“All is forgiven Komaeda, but don’t do anything you’ll regret.” (Or Hinata would regret…)</p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay, I’ll stay safe I guess…”</p><p>---</p><p>“Tsumiki!!” Mioda exclaimed happily while bursting through the front door.</p><p>“H-Hi… Uhm, you can call me Mikan, if you want of course…” Mioda’s eyes lit up</p><p>“Really? Wow! Call me Ibuki then!” Mikan let a sweet smile grace her lips.</p><p>“What do you need, Mio-I-Ibuki?” Ibuki grinned and walked over to her Friend. What do you call a friend who you’re going out with!? Ibuki shrugged at her own thoughts.</p><p>“A new cafe opened up in town, and it looks really cute! Not really my style, but still really, really cute! I think you would love it! So I was thinking we should go together!” Ibuki clapped her hands together in delight.</p><p>“L-Like a date?” Mikan’s face went pink.</p><p>“Yes! If that’s okay with you of course!” Ibuki was practically bouncing off the walls.</p><p>“Y-Yes please!” Mikan replied happily.</p><p>---</p><p>“Say there’s this person you pass in the halls everyday-”</p><p>“Your tone of voice is way too low,”</p><p>Theater In University is killing Amami slowly. He sighed before trying again in a higher voice.</p><p>“Great, If you sing like that during the performance your good to go.”</p><p>Amami already wasn’t exactly happy about playing a girl. He knew is friend Saihara would be better for that job. But Saihara wasn’t a theater kid like Amami was.</p><p>Hell, he even sat on chairs funny. Everyone guessed it before even he did. He was mostly interested in traveling, but theater had him traveling all over the place anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He had finally finished practice when he heard his phone buzz.</p><p>Amami threw his phone into the water below as he ran down the muddy bridge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HUGE T/W FOR CUTTING. That's the whole chapter. I decided to seperate all of it into one chapter so it's easy to skip :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saihara heard someone pounding on his door. He opened the old spruce door to see Amami glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, hi..?” Saihara tilted his head. The rain allowed the smell of fresh concrete float around, making the atmosphere even more moody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amami walked in without Saihara being able to say another word. He got close to Saihara before finally speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saihara,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show me your wrists,” Saihara’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, why..?” Saihara’s voice wavered, signaling his growing nervousness. He backed up towards the kitchen, only to have Amami approach him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saihara,” Amami said again, in a more stern voice. Trembling, Saihara lifted up both his arms, letting the oversized sleeves dangle. Amami began to pull up the sleeves only to have Saihara quickly tug them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want!” He hissed. Amami’s face turned from stern to sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were just recovering, I wouldn’t pressure you like this, but you’re hurting yourself…” Saihara looked to the side before finally putting his arms back up. Amami grabbed both sleeves and tugged them up, revealing fresh cuts all the way up the boy’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saihara…” Amami said again, sadly. Saihara closed his eyes and tears clear as water began to trickle down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone know about this..?” Amami finally said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just my friend Amami…” Saihara said with a sad smile. Amami pulled his friend into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I  know some alternatives to cutting…” Amami whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to know, then.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the latest chapter bois lets gooooooo-<br/>IM GOING BACK TO A REGULAR UPLOADING SCHEDULE I SWEAR-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>